Misconceptions
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba have been a little naughty... Will they be able to be apart from each other? Musicalverse, slight AU. COMPLETE 06.08.08
1. Forbidden

Here's my newest story... Are you excited? It's musicalverse, but it's slightly AU. I'm not going into detail here, because the things that have been changed should be pretty apparent as the fic goes on. It starts after I'm Not That Girl, but before One Short Day.

Just a warning... this chapter is a little sexual, however most of this story is not. At all. So don't be too frightened off by it.

* * *

His touch made her go weak in the knees. She felt ridiculous even as she thought it, but the feeling of his lips against hers made her head spin. She was sure she would collapse if the handsome Prince's arms were not wrapped around her, pinning her between his body and the wall. He broke their kiss so he could trail his lips along her cheek, over to her neck, lightly sucking on the sensitive skin there. She heard a soft whimper come from her throat. "Elphaba," he whispered her name softly, letting his lips skim her ear, then moving further down to her collar bone.

She moved her hands up slowly, from where they had been resting on his shoulders. They tangled in his dark blonde hair tentatively, still cautious about what she was doing. He smiled as he looked up at her. He pressed his lips against hers again. She relaxed again, all the more aware that she would fall on her face if the wall hadn't been supporting her. The kisses became more tense and he gently touched his tongue against her lips and she parted them. They continued for several moments until she felt his hands move upward slowly. "Fiyero stop. Stop."

He obeyed her wish, taking a half step back, dropping his hands to rest on her hips. "What's wrong? Did I do something or..?"

She flipped her hair off of her shoulders, trying to cool herself off. "No. Nothing's wrong. That's the problem. Things have just moved so quickly in the past few weeks." Elphaba blushed as she said it. "I don't want things to move too quickly. It's not that I don't want... It's just I.." She shook her head, too embarrassed to finish.

"You're nervous?" He tried to supply.

She made a face. "It's not you." He lowered his arms to let her go, and she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "It's... Fiyero, we aren't even dating. Hell, you're still dating my only friend!" There, she said it. The words seemed ugly once they were spoken outloud. But all the same they were true.

He made a face. He knew it was true, but he didn't like thinking about it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for-"

She cut him off with a hand. "It's not your fault. Or it's my fault as much as it's yours." They looked at each other guiltily for a long moment.

Things had started off innocently enough. Fiyero had came to her once he had heard of the news that she would be meeting the Wizard. He told himself he had intended to simply talk to her and congratulate her on the accomplishment. She had been glowing with pride...

_"Thank you. I mean that," she said, her eyes shining with well deserved pride. "You're more than I thought you were when I first met you. You aren't just Dancing Through Life, Fiyero. You're more than that."_

_He raised a hand to protest. "Elphie, I-"_

_"No. You really are. I can't understand why you insist on pretending you're some Brainless Playboy."_

_He grinned. "Who says I'm not?"_

_"Me. Fiyero, I've seen you really thinking before. You care more than you want anyone else to think. But I saw. The day with the Lion Cub. You won't convince me you don't care."_

_"I don't understand how you can think of whether or not I care about things when you should be thinking about meeting the Wizard."_

_"I think about you a lot." __Her hand flew to her mouth. From her horrified expression, he knew she had not meant to actually say that out loud. "I mean I think about that day a __lot!"_

_He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "No, Elphie. Don't. I think about you too. More than a __lot." He took a cautious step toward her and watched her face to gauge her reaction. Based on some gut instinct, he leaned close, letting his lips touch hers..._

The two of them had grown closer and closer, quicker and quicker. He knew something had to change. He knew he either had to stop seeing Elphaba like this, or break up with Galinda. He didn't want to hurt his girlfriend, but he was completely addicted to Elphaba. "I'm sorry." He sat down beside her on the bed, and took one of her hands in his. "I didn't mean for this to be awkward for you. I didn't mean for this to happen." At the somewhat hurt expression on her face, he quickly added, "But I don't regret it at all." He lightly touched her cheek, raising her chin so she looked him in the eyes. "And I don't want it to be over. I want to be with you."

She leaned away from him. "But what about Galinda?"

"I'll end things with her the next time I see her. Tomorrow, after classes." With a bit of daring, he leaned over to press a kiss against her brow. "And then we can do things the right way. I want to be with you."

She took a deep breath and looked down. He nervously played with her fingers. Eventually, she looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Is it that simple? We can just be together? I want to be with you, and you want to be with me?"

He nodded and her eyes brightened. "Of course." He opened his arms back up to her and she curled back up in them, kissing softly, guilt evaporating. Everything would be perfect.

Wouldn't it?


	2. Distracted

Due to the AMAZING feedback, I decided to get off my butt and update quickly. Now... will I get more amazing feedback? It certiantly makes me post faster.

Thank you to FABA who kept me from posting some pretty blaring errors.

* * *

Even if Elphaba's personal relationships were evolving, she was still expected to attend classes. Like every morning, she and Galinda walked to Madame Morrible's seminar, taught in a vacant science lab. Morrible was trying, for the umpteenth time, to teach Galinda how to make a beaker invisible, for a few seconds. It wasn't going over particularly well, even though Elphaba knew the girl was trying her hardest.

Left alone for a few minutes, she turned her attention to the window facing the dormitories. She could almost see Fiyero's dorm room from the angle she sat at. She wondered if he was home, still asleep. That was more than likely. It was still early in the day and she knew he had no classes for another hour and a half. It felt so odd to simply sit in class just as she always had, now that her life was changing. Of course, the only one who was aware of any changes in her was Fiyero. As far as she knew, no one else suspected anything. Although she recalled Galinda commenting that she had been paying more attention to her appearance lately... Elphaba had denied it, even though she knew it was true. She had actually _primped_ for a boy.

She felt her stomach drop. Why was she so wrapped up in him? Was it because he claimed to love her? Was it the fact that she was attracted to him? Or was it because the two of them were genuinely in love? No matter what it was, Elphaba felt guilty. She glanced over at Galinda, still focused on the beaker, showing no sign of actually being able to do anything to it through magic.

Galinda.. really, there was the problem. After the night of the Ozdust, Elphaba had seen the other side of her frilly blonde roommate, and had seen that the girl possessed a heart and a brain, as well as a keen fashion sense. Elphaba couldn't stand the thought of hurting her. Galinda was the one person at Shiz(other than Fiyero) who seemed to genuinely like her as a person. Elphaba had no idea how she could hurt her only friend. And the fact that Fiyero clearly didn't like the idea of hurting her anymore than she did. He always ran off when he and his girlfriend would bicker, running from the situation instead of confronting it.

And often he wound up running _to _Elphaba. Not that she complained, even though she knew she probably should. She always told herself she would tell him to either break things off with her or Galinda. She wouldn't break up with Galinda for him, that was his responsibility.

The thought entered her head again; would he actually break up with Galinda? Or would they keep going this way indefinitely? She knew it was wrong. She knew _he_ knew it was wrong. But that didn't stop them.

He could make her so angry. He never seemed to have any consequence for his behavior. He got out of all the trouble he got into with either his royal station, good looks, or both. He was so selfish sometimes, thinking about what made him happy, what made him feel good.

But then... then there was no doubt he cared about her. And he genuinely cared about people, unlike most who simply stomped over those who got in their way. And he made her feel _beautiful_. For the first time she felt like she had actual worth. A person cared about her, and not because he or she had to. It wasn't like her father who told her regularly that she would be kicked out as soon as she was of age. It wasn't like her sister who was regularly embarrassed at the thought of being associated with her. Fiyero _loved _her.

Or did he? Was it a physical thing? He was always the one to initiate their physical encounters. She told herself it was merely him being affectionate, but part of her mind wondered. If he loved her so much why wouldn't he just break up with Galinda already?

She was surprised by the sound of breaking glass. The beaker had shattered and Galinda and Madame Morrible both looked surprised and were staring at her. Elphaba could feel her hands balled into such tight fists that her nails were cutting into her hands. She was biting into her lip.

"Miss Elphaba, are you feeling alright?" Morrible walked over slowly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Madame," she said, looking down into her lap. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Dearie, it had to have been you who caused the glass to shatter." The old woman took a harder look at her. "You seem upset. Did you loose control over your powers again?"

Elphaba swallowed. She didn't remember making the beaker break. "I suppose I did, Ma'am."

Morrible took her hand. "You had been doing so well... this is the second time in the last month that you lost control, my dear." Elphaba nodded, knowing her teacher was referring to the day with the Lion Cub. "I'm beginning to think you may not be as ready as we had thought." She sat down in the chair beside her. "I think I will send word to the Wizard that you need a little more time to study."

Disapointment washed over her. "Oh," she said under her breath.

"We can't have little mistakes like these when you go to show your skill to the Wizard." She patted her arm in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "Don't worry. You're still very young. There is plenty of time still. Why don't you two girls run along now. Get some rest, Miss Elphaba."

"Yes Ma'am." Elphaba nodded, and stared down at her feet. She grabbed her books and left the room, vaugly aware of the sound of Galinda's heels clicking against the floor behind her.

"Elphie!" More clicks, faster. "Elphie, listen to me!" A few more quick steps, and Elphaba felt someone grasp her arm. "Elphie, please. I know it's upsetting, but there's no reason to be sad. We're only freshman."

"I know." She heard her own voice. "It just wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been distracted."

"Distracted?" Galinda's mouth formed an O, and Elphaba felt like kicking herself. "Distracted with what?"

"Nothing! I mean, nothing important." Of all people, why did she have to be having this conversation with _Galinda_?

"Are you sure? If it was enough to distract you... and Elphaba are you sure you're feeling alright? You look stressed out."

"I am. Or I will be. I really don't want to talk right now."

Elphaba sped up, leaving her friend behind her. She heard Galinda call after her, "Elphie!" one last time, but she didn't turn around.


	3. Discovered

Later that night, Galinda came into the girl's bedroom where Elphaba had been sulking, and let out an exaggerated yelp herself. Elphaba, distracted from her own brooding, looked up at her. "You rang?"

Galinda groaned again for affect. "I just can't stand it."

"Stand what?" Elphaba prompted, hoping she would get a straight answer out of her. Knowing Galinda, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I just can't stand the way he ignores me." Elphaba swallowed hard, suddenly figuring out what Galinda was talking about. Fiyero. He had been supposed to tell her he wanted to break things off. That clearly hadn't happened. "It only started a few weeks ago. About the time Dillamond was dismissed, I think. He's been so distant, and it's gotten worse and worse. He never seems to have time to go out with me."

Elphaba was only feeling worse now. "Maybe he's just busy? Didn't you tell me his grades have improved? Maybe it's just schoolwork."

Galinda plopped down on Elphaba's bed beside her. "Maybe your right. But it's not just that. He's been moody too. Distant. Even when we are together, he's never really with me. He's always off in his head somewhere. And he won't talk to me about whatever it is that's bothering him."

Elphaba picked at a piece of fuzz on her blanket in order to distract herself. "Are you sure? It's probably something simple we haven't thought of. There's probably a logical explanation for all of this." _Of course there is. Fiyero is distracted because he's been meeting up with me after classes._

"Of course there is. Fiyero's cheating on me."

Elphaba's stomach dropped several stories. After she attempted to compose herself, she said, "W-what?" How in the world did Galinda know?

"I mean, he has to be. Why else would he be so cold? He's not being cruel or anything. He's just not at all affectionate. He has to be cheating."

Part of Elphaba said, "_Just come clean. She's your best friend and this is a golden opportunity. Just tell her and get it over with. She'll be mad, but at least she'll know. And you won't have to wait for Fiyero to tell her._

Of course, all Elphaba managed to say was, "Galinda, I think I'm getting sick. That's probably why I lost control in Madame Morrible's class today. I think I'll go to the nurse." She quickly got up, trying to look close to throwing up. Which, really, she was.

Galinda's eyes widened. "Are you alright, Elphie? Here, I'll walk you down there." She tried to take her friend's arm.

"No! I mean, no. I'll be fine. It's not so bad."

Galinda noticed the contradiction. "But if you don't feel so bad, why not just stay here?"

"I... I still think it would be best. I don't want you to get whatever bug I'm coming down with... I'll probably stay down there for the night."

Galinda tried to follow her. "At least let me walk you down there. What if you get sick to your stomach along the way?"

"I won't!"

Elphaba was walking out the door before her roommate had a chance to stop her. She hadn't had any idea where she was actually headed, but before she knew it she was walking down the hallway Fiyero's room was in. She took a deep breath as she crossed to the wooden door with the nameplate reading **F. Tiggular.** There was no name with his because he had no roommate. She hesitated before she knocked, but then rapped on the door three times.

A minute later, Fiyero himself appeared, clad only in his pajama pants. "Fae? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Gee Fiyero, how welcoming."

"It's not that," he said motioning for her to come in, closing the door. "You're just never here so late and you look upset." He brushed a few strands of dark hair out of her face. "What's wrong."

"Galinda."

He looked uncomfortable. "What about her?"

"You didn't talk to her like you said you would."

He squirmed under her gaze. "Well, no. She already seemed upset. I didn't want to make it worse."

Elphaba raised a hand to stop his protest. "I'm not mad. She's just upset because you're been distant. She thinks you've been cheating on her. Which you have been."

He scratched the back of his neck. "She thinks that? What did you say?"

"I left before she could ask my opinion. She thinks I ran down to the nurses office."

Slight mischief glinted in his eyes. "Is she expecting you to stay the night there?"

"Fiyero!" She scolded him, the thought of her roommie not expecting her to come back until morning was tempting. All the same, she felt she had to yell at him for it. "Ok, she thinks I'm staying at the nurse's."

"And where do you plan on spending the night?" he asked, not hiding the suggestive meaning behind his words.

She wasn't taking the bait. Yet. "Well, I really should spend some more time with my sister."

He wilted slightly, clearly unsure if she was simply flirting with him or seriously intent on spending the night with Nessarose. "I guess..."

"Stop it." She giggled in a very un-Elphaba manner and took a few steps to him. "You know I'm going to wind up spending the night with you no matter what I plan on." She lightly tugged on his arm in order to bring him closer to her. She gave him a light peck on the lips. "I swear, you looked like a kicked puppy."

"I'm sorry I got depressed at the thought of you leaving me." He had perked up considerably as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, letting one of his hands tangle in her hair while the other traced patterns along her back.

After a long minute, she twisted away. "Fiyero stop. You have got to talk to her. I can't keep lying. She isn't going to buy me spending so much time in the library for that much longer. She's already telling me to just bring the books home with me. She says she never sees me. And if she took it upon herself to visit me in the library, and I wasn't there... Things would not turn out well."

"I promise I will talk to her, in the morning, before classes."

"You've said that before," she pointed out.

He winced. "I know, Fae. But really. Hold me to it this time, I really promise I will. I really do want to be with you, from now on. And only you." He opened his arms back up, and she slowly melted back into them, letting him press a kiss against the top of her head. She smiled at him, clearly convinced that he would finally keep the promise. She tilted her head up to return his kiss. She felt like the room was spinning and was grateful for the stability his arms offered. She let her hands rest on his bare chest, lightly pushing him toward his bed. She could feel his smile against her lips, as he gently led her to it, and sat her down on it. He sat back for a minute so he could study her face, her green skin intensified by the luster their kisses had caused. "You're so beautiful, Fae. I don't know how you can't see it."

She flopped back on the bed with a theatrical huff. "When you've been told something enough times, you begin to believe it."

He leaned back beside her, tilting so he could still see her face. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to make you believe you are beautiful."

She closed her eyes. "You'll have to tell me that an awful lot of times to get me to believe it."

"No matter. I was going to do that anyway." He reached a hand over to cup her cheek. "Besides, I planned to show you." He kissed her, again again, more urgently than any time before. He let one of his hands trace the line of her body, his hand hovering at where her blouse met her skirt, his hand lightly touching the skin that had been exposed when she had stretched.

Just then, the door swung open. "Sorry for barging in, man, but do you have any- Oh!" Elphaba looked past Fiyero. Boq stood in the door way, his mouth hanging open, slightly. "What the hell? Elphie?"

Fiyero slid off of her, crossing the room to where Boq stood, his mouth opening and closing like a fish who couldn't get enough air. "Not so loud! It's... we were... Elphaba was just here to..."

He was having no luck at making the situation even remotely acceptable. Elphaba got up, smoothing out her clothes. "Boq, please. We..." She looked at Fiyero for help.

Finally over his shock, Boq raised a hand to quiet both of them. "Stop. I know what I saw. Fiyero, you were cheating on Miss Galinda with _Elphie_." He said her name as if he couldn't believe anyone would fine themself in such a position with Elphaba, much less Fiyero.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that!" Fiyero protested.

"Does it matter? You're still cheating on Galinda." With that, he turned away, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero staring at each other, horrified.

* * *

Boq had a predicament. On the one hand, Elphaba and Fiyero were both his friends and neither of them had done any wrong by him. If they wanted to have some sort of relationship, it shouldn't affect him. But on the other hand... Fiyero was dating Galinda. Galinda, who Boq cared very deeply for. And surely he couldn't stand by and let the man Galinda loved cheat on her. It was the noble thing to do, to tell.

So of course he went straight to Galinda's dorm, the fact that the incident would probably quickly lead to Galinda dumping Fiyero egging him on. He knocked on her door, and a few minutes later Galinda appeared wearing a light purple bathrobe. "Biq?"

"Boq. Listen, Galinda I really need to speak with you. I know it's a late hour, but it's important."

She blinked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. You see, Elphaba-"

She cut him off with a yelp. "Elphie?! I told her to let me walk down to the nurse's with her? Where is she? Is she alright? Did she pass out, or-"

"Galinda no, no. It's nothing like that." He looked down at his shoes, knowing whatever he was about to say would upset her very much. "I just walked into Fiyero's room. And he and Elphaba... they were alone together. And I don't think Elphaba was at all sick. Actually, she seemed to be doing rather well."

Galinda's eyes widened. "What.. you mean... Elphie and Fiyero? Behind my back?" Now she was the one who looked sick. "I need to sit down."

Boq took her arm and led her to a desk chair. "I know it's a shock, and I hate being the one to tell you."

She patted his arm. "No, thank you, Boq."

"Boq?" Had she actually remembered his name for once?

"Yes... That is your name, isn't it? Anyway thank you... I guess I'm going to need to speak with them." She asked him to leave, and she lay down in her bed, unable to grasp that her boyfriend had been cheating on her, and her own best friend was the other woman.


	4. Shattered

Elphaba couldn't help but think that this was how someone who was walking to their own execution must feel. She and Fiyero had sat in silence for a long time, horrified not only that they had been found out, but they had both hurt a person who they both cared cared for. Eventually, she got up, without looking at him. She walked out of his room, walking slowly to her own room, hoping she would give Boq enough time to say whatever he needed to say.

The door was locked and she had left her key inside. She groaned as she knocked on the door, fully prepared to spend the night sleeping in the hallway. "Galinda? Would you please let me in? I left my key on my desk. We need to talk."

There was a shuffling inside, and a few minutes later Galinda stood there, her face tear stained. She wouldn't meet Elphaba's eye, simply turning her back on her and returning to her frilly pink bed.

"Galinda, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for all of that to happen. You have to understand that. I would never hurt you on purpose. I never meant to betray you." She crossed the room to sit on her own bed, watching her friend's back. "It's just... It hasn't been easy. I was always alone. And then Fiyero was there. Galinda, you can't understand, so loved all of your life. And that's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. But... but Fiyero, he... for once in my life I didn't feel like some freak. I felt human, I felt normal. I felt _beautiful_."

Galinda chose that moment to roll over, stare at her through wet eyes. "I bet you felt real beautiful, didn't you? Sleeping with someone else's boyfriend."

"We didn't sleep together. I... He would never make me do... anything I wasn't ready for."

The blonde scoffed. "Yes, how saintly of him. He waited for you to be ready. How noble. Cheat on your girlfriend with her homely best friend, but don't sleep with her because she isn't ready. Yes, that makes it so much better! I should forgive the both of you. Sew your wedding dress, bake the cake. Because you love him and he loves you, and that makes it all OK. Doesn't matter he was taken. Doesn't matter it was behind my back. Because you're in love." She rolled over, giving her back to Elphaba, ending the conversation.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me," Elphaba said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just want you to understand." Morning was a long time in coming.

* * *

Fiyero tossed and turned the rest of the night, and the next morning he was a wreck. He would've skipped class, but he had to see Elphaba. But of course, that was the one day Elphaba, who had once come to class with a fever of one hundred and two, didn't show up to class. Galinda was there, but she wouldn't look at him. She had a bubble of her prissy, fake friends sitting in a circle around her.

After the professor _finally _let them go, Fiyero made a beeline for the girls' dorm, glad Galinda and her friends went in the other direction. He knocked on the door whose nameplate read Elphaba's name. "Fae? It's me."

After a long minute, her tired voice called out, "It's unlocked."

He opened the door. She was curled up in her bed, a book beside her. It was easy to see her eyes were red from crying. "Hey... I figured we should talk." He sat down on her bed with her, but she scooted away from him.

"Fiyero, I can't do this anymore," she said, so soft he had to strain to hear, and her chocolate brown eyes looked sad for multiple reasons.

He frowned. "But why, Elphaba? Shouldn't things be easier now? I want to be with you. I mean it."

She shook her head. "It's not that... It's... Fiyero, what we did was wrong on so many levels. It's not right... I don't deserve love after what I did to Galinda."

"But it wasn't just you! I was there too."

"I know that. But Galinda is, _no_, I suppose it's _was_, my only friend. After what I did to her..." She shifted uncomfortably, wishing the whole situation would go away. "And you were wrong too. And how can I be sure you wouldn't do the same thing to me as you did to her?" There, she said it. The fear that had been in the back of her head the whole time.

He was shocked. "Fae, I would never..."

She pressed a finger against his lips, cutting him off, gently. There was no malice in her tone which contradicted her words. "Save it. What are you going to say that can make cheating on your girlfriend OK?" Her throat swelled as she tried to choke back suppressed emotion. "Did you love her?"

"No!"

She bit her lip. His response clearly hadn't helped his cause any. "Then why didn't you just break up with her when you..." she shook her head and he could see tears threatening to spill over. "Why didn't you break up with her when you realized you loved me?"

"Fae, no." He tried to reach for her arm, but she shook him off. He had no idea why he hadn't broken up with Galinda before. It just... No, no he couldn't rationalize it. He stood there as he watched Elphaba walk away, vaguely hearing her cry once she thought she was out of earshot.

He felt sick. He felt like scum for what he had done to Galinda, and what he had done to Elphaba, too. He told himself that this was for the better. This would allow him to start over. To meet someone new and do the right thing. He would be just fine without Elphaba, in time.

Wouldn't he?


	5. Support

Meh. I don't know if I like this chapter, but it'll do. It's shorter than usual though...

* * *

Elphaba knew she'd done the right thing, but that really didn't make her feel any better. If anything she felt worse. The hurt look on Fiyero's face. She had no idea why it was the right thing. It wouldn't make Galinda any less hurt. It wouldn't undo anything. It was mostly a form of self-punishment. Because she had gotten to enjoy love with someone who wasn't hers, she couldn't enjoy love with someone who was finally hers.

She was miserable and reveled in it. She told herself that this was what she got for betraying her best friend and should expect nothing better. Galinda would likely never speak with her again. She had actually made a line down the middle of the dorm, and told Elphaba not to cross it. It was completely juvenile, but she honored her roommate's wishes.

All the same, she was rather desperate for companionship. Eventually she climbed up off of her bed and walked down the hallway to her sister's room. She knew Morrible had written to the Wizard, informing him that she did not believe Elphaba was ready to show her magic skills. Elphaba didn't blame her. It was just another bad against her. Really, the way things had been going, she couldn't be surprised.

She knocked on her sister's door. It was late, but Elphaba doubted her sister would be asleep. "Nessa, can I come in? It's Elphaba."

There was a groan of annoyance, but her sister murmured, "It's unlocked." The younger sister was sitting at her vanity table, removing the day's makeup, her hair down around her shoulders. She didn't greet her sister.

Elphaba sat down on the edge of her sister's bed. "I messed up. I really, really did." She was about to go on when her sister cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"What?" She was genuinely confused now. Elphaba hadn't spoken to anyone other than Galinda and Fiyero about what had happened. Neither had Fiyero, and while Galinda had surely complained to her close friends, she and Nessa had had little to do with one another.

"While I would have appreciated hearing about my sister's life from my sister, I have spoken with Boq. Who has decided to _support _Miss Galinda in her time of need." She tossed her hairbrush down, and twisted to look at her sister. "Support? Of course, I know he really means to simply 'be there' when Galinda needs a shoulder to cry on."

Elphaba was slow to process this. "He left you?"

"Yes, to put it simply. Seems to think that now that Galinda is alone, he has a chance with her."

"He told you that?" Elphaba was horrified.

"He didn't need to to. It was clear as day on his face."

"That's horrible," Elphaba said, drawling her knees up to her chest.

"Being left by your significant other in favor of another is rather horrible, isn't it? Or would you disagree."

Only then did Elphaba realize that Nessarose's anger was not simply at Boq. It was at her as well. "Beg pardon?"

"If Fiyero hadn't left Galinda, Boq wouldn't have left me."

Elphaba opened her mouth and closed it a few times, trying to fathom the situation and figure out what to say. "Are you really saying you blame me for this?"

"You said it, not me." She sat back in her chair, not looking at her sister.

"Oh really, how mature, Nessie."

"It's your fault Galinda is single now."

Elphaba was up and pacing. "Oh, how nice. Throw your blame at me. I can take it, I mean, what more harm can be done? I've messed everything else up pretty well."

"Don't try to turn this around. You messed up. I have a right to be angry with you. So does Galinda."

"Does it make you feel better to know that I'm not with Fiyero, no matter how much I may want to be? Or how much he wants to be with me?" She touched her sister's shoulder, kneeling in front of her. "I'm just as alone as you."

Nessarose realized the flaw in her argument, but her anger wasn't fading. "Why? Fiyero left Galinda for you."

The lack of understanding on Nessarose's part only hurt Elphaba more. "Maybe he did, but I didn't deserve it. You see, I knew I was wrong. And I'm sorry. I'd just appreciate my sister at least listening to my side and not blaming me for things I had no control over." She was out the door before Nessa could respond.


	6. Allies

Elphaba was as cold as _ice_. Fiyero couldn't even get her to acknowledge him. It was like he had quit existing in her world, or at least that's how it felt to him. He didn't understand it. He could see that she was miserable. She seemed more lonely than when he had first came to school, and it worried him. But still, she had made up her mind, hadn't she? She had turned him away. What would change her mind now?

He came up with nothing.

The fact that he could not get her out of his head was frustrating. Part of him wanted to just force her to talk to him. Maybe he would say something that would make her see that he did love her. _He_ knew he did, and didn't understand how she couldn't seem to see it. He felt as horrible as she did about the situation, but didn't know what causing themselves to suffer would solve. He could talk to her... no he couldn't. It was mostly ego. He couldn't bare the thought of her turning him away, again. And that seemed the most likely outcome of all this. She would refuse to take him back.

Suddenly, he had a thought. Maybe trying to convince her to come back to him was the wrong way to go about things. Maybe he simply needed to convince her she wanted him back? The rest would surely fall into place. He just had to get her a little jeolous first. That wouldn't be too hard, would it? Shiz was full of girls. Even ones who were not friends with Galinda, and would still flirt with him.

He looked around the crowded dining hall. There was Elphaba, alone with her lunch tray, eating the last of an apple with a book in front of her. A table away sat three girls, two brunettes and a blonde. _Perfect._

He walked over to their table. "Hello, ladies. Is anyone sitting here?" He gestured to an empty seat, glancing over their heads to see if Elphaba was watching him. If she was, she hid it well.

All three of them smiled, and one said, "Not yet."

"Then would you mind horribly much if I joined you? I seem to be having a disagreement with friends of mine."

The one who'd spoken before, the taller of the two brunettes smiled. "I don't think we'd mind at all. What sort of disagreement are you having?"

"Lady troubles, I'm afraid." All three girls sighed in unison, as if they were getting to read drama out of a good romance novel. He began, theatrically, "I was in love with a lovely girl, but she's turned me away. I simply don't understand it, but she seems to have made up her mind... I don't know what I'll do without her, but I can't force her back into a relationship with me. I'll just have to move on, I suspect."

The blonde tried to coyly scoot her chair closer to him, and he allowed a small smile. "Surely you won't be alone for long."

"Do you really think I won't be?"

* * *

Of _course_ she was watching him. She was staring at him around her apple. It _hurt _to watch him. Didn't he realize she was right there? Yes, she had been the one to break things off with him, and he had a right to find happiness with someone else, but did he have to do it right in front of her? She knew a part of her still loved him. That was a fairly big part, actually. Another part of her still wanted him back. But her stubbornness took control. She would not simply go running back to him. If he wanted her back, it would take some convincing. Watching him chat up the girls... She couldn't keep her mouth shut. Against her better judgement, she walked over to him. "Fiyero?"

He looked up, saying, "Sorry Riti, Jeni, Spanna. I'll be back in a minute." His eyes sparkled a little. What could Elphaba want? He couldn't hide smiling. Had his plan already worked? Did seeing him with other girls make her realize how deeply she loved him? "Yes?"

"I was watching you," she said, and his smile grew bigger. "I just thought these... ladies should know you cheated on your ex-girlfriend with her best friend, and then got dumped by her because she realized how wrong it all was. Wouldn't want these girls to go through the same thing unknowingly."

"Elphaba! Don't act like you were so innocent. You knew what you were doing. You were just as wrong as I was. Besides, I thought you said we were done. Why should you care what I do with my life?" It was harsher than he meant it to be, but it was the truth.

She glowered at him. "You're right. I don't care. Do what you want with them." She gestured to the other girls. "Because I can't _stand_ you anymore."

She ran off, hopefully out of Fiyero's sight before emotion got the better of her. She hadn't counted on Galinda standing right behind her, and nearly tripped over the girl as she turned. "Elphie!"

_Elphie_? Galinda hadn't called her that since this all got started. All the same, Galinda grabbed Elphaba's arm and hauled her toward the door of the dining hall, before Elphaba could break down. "Galinda, I-"

"Shh! Doesn't matter. He was being a jerk. To you and to me... and I think I know the perfect way to get even. Truce?"

"Of course. You were the one mad at me, remember?" Now Elphaba actually smiled. Galinda was her friend again? Wonderful. But what did she have up her sleeve?

"Yes. But I'm over it. And after that, I think you're as mad at him as I am... and I have a plan." She told Elphaba. It was _brilliant._


	7. Kiss

"I loathe you." Fiyero looked up from the floor of his room. He'd been laying there, stewing over the fact that while he had certainly made Elphaba jealous, he had also royally pissed her off. Probably beyond repair this time.

Boq was standing in the door frame... seriously, did he not knock anymore? All of this wouldn't have happened if Boq had bothered to knock on the door in the first place. "What?"

"I loathe you," he repeated, folding his arms across his chest. That was out of character for the normally mild-mannered Munchkin.

"Can I ask why?" Boq shouldn't have been mad at him. Fiyero hadn't done anything to him. If anything, things should've been the other way around.

"Because my life is ruined and it's all your fault."

"Why's it my fault? I didn't do anything to you."

Boq walked over toward Fiyero's window, which overlooked the grounds, pulling the curtain back. "Maybe not directly, but this is still your fault." Fiyero finally got up and looked out the window with Boq.

Nothing seemed particularly out of the ordinary. It was late afternoon, and other students were contently walking around the grounds. Laughing, talking. The day was sunny, but not too hot. It had been rainy the week before but it had given way to positively pleasent weather. Nothing outrageous, except- "Oh my Oz!"

"Yeah... yeah, you can say that again. You ruined her! She was perfect! And I guess you ruined Elphaba, too."

Fiyero looked again, in horror. The girls had certainly made up. Galinda and Elphaba were sitting in the shade of an old oak tree, together. Elphaba was reading from a thick book, Galinda's head resting against her shoulder... their hands entwined. "I-I didn't ruin them... there's nothing wrong with..." He shook his head, loosing his train of thought. "Oh, this just sucks."

The two of them watched in horror. Galinda smiled, poking Elphaba's shoulder playfully. Elphaba looked up in surprise. Galinda was saying something, and the two of them got up, their hands still connected. "Boq, if you'd excuse me..." Fiyero was out the door before Boq could respond.

He ran clear outside, "accidentally" crossing paths with the girls. "Oh, Galinda, Elphaba, I didn't see the two of you standing there."

The girls looked at each other, clearly not buying it. All the same, Galinda said, "Hello Fiyero. How are you?"

"Just fine. Lovely day, wouldn't you agree?" He took a half step closer to them. Galinda slipped her arm around Elphaba's waist.

"Everything's lovely when you're in love," she quipped, and then added, "Wouldn't you agree, Darling?"

Elphaba had been staring at her feet. "Of course," she said, before returning her gaze to the ground.

Fiyero swallowed hard. "So... so how long... when did... how long have the two of you been an item?" Damn, that was hard to say.

"Oh, we just sealed the deal last night. But there's no denying that this is wonderful!" Galinda said cheerfully. "Oh, there's Milla. I was supposed to get my notes back from her. Would you mind horribly, love, if I went to speak with her?"

Elphaba frowned. "I suppose not. Wouldn't you like me to come with you?"

There was a sparkle in Galinda's eye that Fiyero couldn't read. "In a moment. Why not catch up with Fiyero? I'm sure he has plenty of questions about how we came to be."

"I'm sure he does," Elphaba murmured.

"He does," Fiyero added. "Nice seeing you, Galinda." He said as Galinda walked off.

"I really shouldn't stay long." Her eyes were back to the ground.

"Of course not. She'll be missing you before long." _God, he was_. "Tell me what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"For the two of you. A girl and a girl."

She looked up at him sharply. He could be so insensitive! "Amazing. Wonderful." She looked him directly in the eye. "Better than I imagined was even possible, being in a relationship with someone who isn't keeping me a secret."

That _hurt_. "I'm sorry, Elphaba. But I guess you've moved on. I'm happy for you, really."

"Good."

He paused, but was unable to stop himself from going on. "I just have trouble picturing it."

"You shouldn't be picturing anything!" She snapped at him, suddenly angry.

"I didn't mean it like that, Elphie." He took a half step closer to her, stopping himself from the urge to touch her shoulder. "I mean I can't picture either of you dating a girl. I mean, when you dance who leads?"

"We never danced together. Why do you care?"

"I don't!" He lied, "I'm genuinely curious about how you've been and your new relationship."

She fought to control her face. _Relationship?_ "Enough about me. How are you? Any new girls?"

He frowned. Did she really think he was that shallow? She was the only girl he was interested in! "Not really.

"Oh. I'm sure you will." Elphaba scanned the lawn, spotting her "girlfriend". "Now if you don't mind me, I have to go catch up with my girlfriend. She hates being without me..."

"Elphaba..."

"Goodbye Fiyero!" Elphaba ran off, catching up to Galinda, who was standing with Miss Milla. As soon as she was far enough away for Fiyero to not hear, she said, "Galinda, he's on to us, I can feel it. He's horrified, but he's not completely convinced, I don't think."

Galinda frowned. "Elphie... Milla, dear, could you excuse us for a minute? Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What are you getting at?" Elphaba asked.

"We have to convince him. Hold still!" Galinda put her hands on Elphaba's shoulders. "And don't freak. If you do, you'll ruin it." And then she kissed her.

Elphaba vaguely heard Fiyero's "Oh crap!" And tried to push the feelings of guilt over tricking him out of her mind.


	8. Apology

First off, Arduenna gets bonus points for noticing that some of Fiyero and Elphaba's dialogue from the last chapter came from the song "Over It" from the NYTW production of Rent. The song sat where Tango: Maureen is, now, and was between Mark and Maureen. It just seemed appropriate. And I was wondering if anyone would catch it.

Secondly... please don't worry about the Gelphie. I promise it'll... work out in the long run. Not that there's anything wrong with Gelphie.

A shorter chapter, but that's OK. Read on, my dears!

* * *

Miserable didn't even begin to cover it. Fiyero was devastated, clinically depressed. He'd been so stupid to think making Elphaba jealous would get her to come running back to him. It had been an idiotic idea. He'd only succeeded in driving her away, into none other than his own ex-girlfriend's arms.

Worse, he didn't even have their friendship anymore. He'd alienated her so much, she probably hated him... he didn't blame her. She certainly wasn't going to take him back, _now_. No, he'd have to watch her skip off into the sunset with Galinda.

On the bright side, now he had absolutly nothing to loose. And's so he'd decided to come clean with her.

He nervously knocked on the girls' bedroom, hoping against hope that Elphaba would be alone. He certainly didn't want to break up an... intimate moment between her and her new girlfriend.

Luckily, Galinda was nowhere in site when Elphaba answered the door. "Fiyero," she said, looking uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at the floor. "I wanted to talk to you. Not fix things, because there is no fixing things, but settle things."

She bit on the edge of her lip, but then took a step back, pushing the door open. "Come in," She sat down in the desk chair, pulling her knees up to her chest. He nodded. He was glad that she hadn't told him to go away, but the hard part of this was yet to come. He sat down on the edge of Galinda's bed, uneasy. Once he was settled, she asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry for everything I did. I was being an idiot. Elphaba, I should've broken up with Galinda before anything happened between us. I realize that now. I really, really cared about you, and I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to do the right thing. I was wrong."

"It's alright, I forgive you for that." She said, fidgeting in the chair. She had not exactly been expecting this.

"I'm not trying to win you back or anything... Yesterday.. yesterday it was very clear that you and Galinda are really happy together. I don't want to wreck another relationship for either of you. I guess I wanted to give you my blessing."

"Thank you," This was quickly getting worse. How could he be so nice about this? He was being so calm, and sensible, and level headed. Mature, even. He really wanted to fix things.

"No, thank you for letting us talk." He smiled wistfully. "You know, I never thought I'd say it, but I'm a little jealous of Miss Galinda. I do still love you, I admit it. She's a lucky girl." He shook his head, getting up. "I should go, get out of your hair." He walked toward the door. "See you later, Elphaba. Still friends?"

"Of course," she closed the door behind him, feeling like she would throw up. Fiyero still loved her? After being such a jerk, flirting with the other girls, he still loved her? She flopped back onto her bed, wondering what she did to deserve him.

He was being so great and she'd tricked him. She'd made him feel like the bad guy in all this, but really he wasn't. He'd done nothing worse than she had. So why did he have the need to apologize? She was the one tricking him!

And worse. He still loved her. And even worse, he wouldn't act on it because he thought she was happier this way. _Happier! _Please. Even if they were pretending, Galinda was high maintenance.

Part of her mind said, just tell him. Tell you and Galinda aren't dating and never were. Tell him you still love him, you always loved him. Tell him you want to be with him.

But she couldn't. Because if she told him, her pride would be hurt. All of her life, that had been one thing she'd always had: pride.

And so her stubbornness would keep her from being happy. Wonderful.


	9. Fight

Elphaba did little more than what was necessary to survive for the next few days. She ate, she slept, she went to class. Galinda did most of the work in their playing at being a couple. Elphaba vaguely wondered, at one point, where the blonde had learned to many sugary-sweet pet names. It was a little annoying, but if nothing else, Galinda seemed to find the situation amusing.

She'd managed to avoid speaking with her younger sister. Nessarose surely wouldn't be accepting of her current "relationship". Though, on the bright side, now that Galinda was 'taken', maybe Boq would pay more attention to her. Elphaba hoped he would.

The stresses of the... drama were taking their toll on her. Morrible had long since written to the Wizard, telling him Elphaba would be waiting before she went to see him. Elphaba's control was vanishing. It was harder and harder for her to complete a magic task. It was frustrating.

And then there was her History class. Not only did she have to miss Doctor Dillamond, not only did she have to sit through the class with Fiyero, she had to deal with Dillamond's replacement, Nikidik. She could've sworn the man had a personal vendetta against the Animals. He was always talking about some new way to hold them back.

Didn't he understand that the Animals were citizens just like people? They weren't the autonomous beasts their cousins were. She groaned when he handed back their essays. She frowned at the grade. He'd been the only one to ever give her a poor grade. She knew the paper hadn't been her best work, but she also knew it deserved a better grade than what it had received.

After the class was dismissed, she walked back to her dorm alone. She wondered if she still had enough clout with Madame Morrible to get her to place Elphaba in another History class with a different professor.

Doubtful, she thought as she put her key in the door. Now that her 'talents' were dwindling, Morrible had little use for her. She pushed the door open, eager to relax. When she looked inside the room... she was sure she would be blinded.

There was Galinda, in all her glory, curled up beside Boq of all people. All Elphaba could do was cover her face, turn to put her back to them, and yelp, "Galinda, what the hell?!" After a moment, she thought to add, "Can the two of you get dressed?

The two of them did, and Boq was out of the room quickly, simply saying, "Sorry, Elphie."

She turned around to see a very flustered Galinda. "Can I ask again? What the hell?"

"Oh Elphie, I am so sorry." Galinda said, grabbing Elphaba's hands. "I mean, I know what I did was wrong, however I just... care a lot for Boq. He's cute and rather... charming."

Elphaba blinked a few times. _This_was a little too much to take. Or even comprehend. "Galinda... Galinda! Really! Relax. We aren't really dating, remember? That wasn't a 'What the hell have have you done to me?' it was a 'What the hell, you blew our cover!"

"Oh." Galinda sat down on her bed. "Oh yeah." The two girls giggled at each other for a minute.

"Hey. Now what? Boq knows that you, at least haven't sworn off of men." She frowned. "And the boy is not very good at keeping a secret."

Galinda's eyes glinted mischievously, then. "Why, Miss Elphaba, are you breaking up with me?"

"You little slut!"

"If you weren't so cold, I wouldn't have to have seeked affection elsewhere!"

"Dumb blonde!"

"Witch!"

"That's it, Galinda! We're done! We're over!" Elphaba was fighting very, very hard to control her smile as she traded insults with her best friend.

Galinda seemed to be enjoying the fake drama. She was able to work up a sob, yelped, "I loathe you, Elphaba Thropp!" She stormed away in a huff.

Elphaba looked around. Everyone on the grounds was staring at her, waiting for her to have some reaction. They all looked both horrified and elated. That was one of the fights of the century.

She turned on her heel, meaning to run off, when she plowed into... Fiyero. He caught her wrist to keep her from falling, holding onto her a moment longer than necessary. She glanced at his hand pointedly and he retracted it. "Elphaba, I'm sorry that had to happen to you,"

_Oh no. _"Fiyero, please. I really don't want to talk right now." She hurried off, attempting to go in the opposite direction Galinda had gone, but he followed her. The crowd scattered, and the two of them were almost alone.

"Are you alright? That looked pretty bad. Galinda and... Boq?" He raised his eyebrows. He hadn't been expecting that one.

"Yeah. Galinda and Boq. They were in our dorm after History yesterday." She was horrified at having to lie to him again... well, that part hadn't been lying. Just what was being implied was.

He flinched. "That's horrible. And you still have to live with her!"

She put her hands up. "It really shouldn't be so bad. We just won't speak to each other for awhile... that's how it was-" she cut herself off, about to say 'when we were caught together'. "That's how it was when she was mad at me." She tried to smile sheepishly at him. It wasn't working so well. She'd manipulated him, and now he was comforting her? Her amusement over the breakup with Galinda vanished. She felt worse than before.


	10. Truth

Only one update today, I work tonight. And this one is just in a better place to update. So... enjoy!

* * *

"Elphie, I'm bored." It was later that night. The two of them had been preparing for bed, quietly. Elphaba wasn't so much in the mood to chat.

She sat on her bed, "Then go to sleep?"

"Let's play a game... we haven't shared secrets in awhile."

_This is never good. _"Lin, I don't think I really have any secrets from you anymore. I kissed you for Oz's sake!" It was a blatant lie, and she hoped her roommie wouldn't notice.

"Oh, c'mon. Please? A little secret?"

Elphaba tried to distract her. "So, you and Boq? I hadn't been planning on that one."

Galinda flushed. "Sorry you had to walk in on that... But yeah. Sometimes... I guess I just realized popular isn't always best. He's sweet, isn't he? Very loyal."

"Not like me and Fiyero," Elphaba said quietly under her breath. "We betrayed you."

"I didn't mean it like that. It's in the past. I mean, it's over. I'm not mad. This is for the better, I think. I really think I could love Boq."

"I know I love Fiyero." Her eyes went wide. She hadn't meant to say that outloud. "I didn't say that!"

"What?" Galinda squealed, hopping off of her bed and over to Elphaba's.

"Oh... oh no, I didn't say anything!" She tried to protest.

"You're still in love with Fiyero. It's all over your face." She bit her lip as her own words sank back in. "You still love Fiyero? Oh..."

Elphaba wanted to hide. "It doesn't matter. Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not," she reassured. "So... so the two of you should just be together. I'd hate to think I'm standing in the way of my best friend being happy."

"But-"

"No. No buts. I mean it, I'm so completely over what happened. I was so miserable when we were fighting. I won't let a boy stand between us, again. I promise you that. The two of you were wrong, before, but that doesn't mean you have to be unhappy forever. So just tell him!"

Elphaba frowned. If only it were that easy! "Galinda, what do you want me to say?" She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Hey Fiyero, guess what? After all of the crap I put you through, and no matter how much I acted like I couldn't stand you, it was all an act. I was trying to convince myself I didn't love you, but it was all me trying to keep myself from loving you. But that's pointless, because I love you. So let's get back together like nothing ever happened."

"Yes! Tell him that! Tell him _something_," Galinda was pleading now.

"I can't. I'm going to bed."

"Good night." Galinda said, groaning. For someone as smart as Elphaba normally was, she could be so stupid sometimes!

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Fiyero, wait up!" It was the next afternoon, and Galinda came running out of her math class, almost plowing into her ex-boyfriend. "Fiyero wait!"

He turned around to look at her, forcing himself to say, "Oh. Galinda, how are you doing?"

She laughed at him. "Really Fiyero, you just seem so excited to see me."

"Sorry. Really, how are you?" He raked a hand over his hair and tried to sound more genuine. He knew it wasn't right to resent her. Galinda had really been the innocent one.

She smiled, that I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. Why was she so cheerful? Hadn't she just broken up with her girlfriend? "I'm perfectly fine. And you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fantastic."

"Oh, no need to be snarky. I came here to tell you something that should make you pretty happy. Though if you're going to act like a jerk, I'll just go home."

He put his hands up, frustrated. "Alright, fine. What do you have to tell me?"

She opened her mouth, but then she hesitated. "Maybe I just won't tell you."

He groaned. "Galinda, please. Tell me or don't tell me, but please, if you're going to, just get on with it!"

She frowned. That wasn't nearly as much fun for her. "Fine... Elphaba still loves you."

Time froze for a minute while he processed the information. He tried to speak a few times, but failed. He eventually was able to choke out, "Sh... she still wants to be with me? After everything that happened, she still wants to be with me?"

Galinda grinned. "Yup."

That one simple word was like a glass of water to a man dying of thirst... But then reality set back in, "But she told me she didn't! She... You and her were dating..."

She giggled then. "Fiyero... Elphaba and I were never dating. We just wanted to make you mad. I would say it worked. But Elphaba really has loved you this whole time. She admitted it to me last night."

Fiyero felt the world spin. Elphaba was, in fact, not gay and still in love with him? And really was willing to be with him? That was too good to be true. "How do I know you're telling the truth? That you're not still mad at me for cheating on you? Maybe you just want me to think that Elphaba is really still in love with me so the two of you can get back at me again?"

"Fiyero, I'm not mad at Elphie, and she was the other woman. I forgave you awhile ago. I don't really hold grudges. Just go find that stupid, stubborn girl, tell her you are still head over heels in love with her, and get her back!"


	11. Reunited

**_This is completely different than I planned, but I think I like it better this way... and yes, this is the end!_**

The minute she saw him the next day, walking home from class, it was painfully obvious. "The little gossip told you, didn't she?" She folded her arms across her chest. She couldn't remember ever being more horrified.

"Yes. She did." He told himself to be bold, to be honest, to be brave. He settled for taking a half step forward. "Though I wish you would've told me."

"I couldn't," she said quietly, but she relaxed slightly.

He took another tentative step, "Why? What did you think I would say?"

"I don't know, it all seems ridiculous now." She groaned, knowing if she didn't say it then she never would. "I thought you'd moved on. So I forced myself to at least act like I had. After all the fuss I made when we... broke up, for lack of a better word. I couldn't see you simply taking me back."

"But after you knew how I still felt about you?"

"That's the ridiculous part. I felt like I couldn't undo how I treated you... and for the record, dating Galinda was her idea! I don't know why I went along with it. Maybe because I was just glad she was talking to me again." She frowned. "When did you realize you still... loved me?" That last phrase was hard to say, and she worked to keep from making a face.

"I never thought I didn't. I only tried to make myself think I didn't, but that didn't last long."

She raised her eyebrow. "The day with the girls?"

He laughed. "Trying to make you jealous. A stupid idea, I know."

She smiled, too. This conversation was going better than she had allowed herself to hope. "Not so stupid. It worked, I was very jealous... But it made me mad, too."

"I figured that one out." They laughed, uncomfortably, trying to fill the awkward silence. She eventually sat down on one of the benches that lined the pathway.

He sat down at the far end, far enough so he couldn't accidently touch her. "So what happens now?"

She was quiet for a long minute, thinking to herself. "Can we start over?"

"Would you like to?"

"Yes."

He got up smoothly, standing in front of her. "Pardon me, Miss. Couldn't help but notice you sitting here, alone. Would you mind horribly if I were to sit down with you?"

She tried to hide a smile at his excessive formality. "I wouldn't say I'd mind horribly."

"I don't think I caught your name." He was smiling, too, and sat closer to her than he had before.

"That might be because I didn't throw it. Elphaba Thropp."

She offered her hand for him to shake, he held. "Fiyero Tiggular." He brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckle. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Elphaba." He grinned. "I know this is sudden as we just met, but would you like to go out with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'd like that very much."

"Good." He kissed her again, and this time neither of them hid anything. Lies and misconceptions had gotten them both into enough trouble. Now they had a clean slate.

She pulled back. "Fiyero?"

"Mhmm?" He rested one arm around her shoulders.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
